


Gone

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Clarice awakens, Hannibal seeks a worthy replacement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Clarice is gone. She woke up from her slumber and had to be returned to her old life.  
She doesn’t recall anything about her time in Argentina, only fragments of it remains deeply buried in her psyche.  
Hannibal decided to let her go; he didn’t want to start her conditioning again.  
It had its uses and so did she.  
He loved her, but it was time to let her wake up.  
She wasn’t the first, and she wouldn’t be the last.  
He ponders who the last one should be.  
There is one he thinks of.

*  
There’s one left to claim for his own.  
Will Graham.  
Hannibal knows he’s in Florida, and sporting a mess of physical and mental scars left by Dolarhyde.  
After all, he had directed Dolarhyde’s hand like a master puppeteer.  
He could fix those scars easily, and make some new ones.  
Will always had a potential for darkness.  
Such a man should be with someone like him.

*  
He finds Will and slips something in his drink; Will doesn’t even see him coming,  
When he wakes up he’s on a boat and the calming sound of the waves lull him back to sleep.

*  
Where am I?” he asks.  
“Home,” says a familiar, raspy voice and he feels a pinprick in his arm and goes back to sleep.

*  
He comes to in a darkened, quiet room.   
“Where am I?” he says again.  
“It’s home,” says the very familiar voice.  
“Hannibal?” asks Will. “What did you do?”  
“I took you away.”  
“Because she left you?”  
“You always were perceptive, Will. Yes, she had to leave.”  
“I’m your sloppy seconds?”  
“No. You are my final work of art. My late life masterpiece.”  
“Picasso painted faces like mine. You broke it. “  
“Quite. I shall make you more ascetically pleasing again. “  
“What if I want to leave?” Will asks to be contrary.   
“I want to fix you. It’s what I do.”  
“In your way you always did. Elevated the unworthy by eating them, by arranging them.”  
“Exactly, my dear boy. But you are very worthy of admiration. “  
“You drugged me and kidnapped me.”  
“That was a means to an end.”  
“The novelty will wear off and you will find another,.” Will says.  
“I’m tired of change, Will. You are my final work. I will settle down with you,” Hannibal says, and strokes Will’s hand.  
“I will let you,” says Will and his eyes are heavy.  
“Go to sleep, my dear,” says Hannibal. “I will make you dinner.”

*  
Time passes, and Will settles in.  
He doesn’t question what’s happened.  
They are in France, in the countryside.  
While he sleeps for a long time Hannibal operates on his face.  
When he wakes, he is covered in bandages.  
Later he looks almost as good as new.  
The canvas of Will’s body is made to be filled with art.  
Maybe Jack Crawford has missed him, but he has Clarice to worry about now.

*  
“Are you unhappy?” asks Hannibal, in the sunlight, after a luxurious lunch.  
“No. I’m as I want to be,” says Will, his words coming slowly.  
“Will you stay with me?”  
“I wasn’t going to leave. There is no one that will miss me.”  
“We will be happy,” says Hannibal.  
“I suppose so,” says Will.

*  
Will sleeps in his bed, and wakes one night to see Hannibal standing over him looking like a shadow of the moon.  
He bends over Will and examines his body thoughtfully.  
Less scars now, and more smooth skin.  
He kisses Will, and he opens his mouth sweetly.  
When he fucks Will, Will opens his legs and body and is filled with cock and heat.  
He makes sounds that imply he’s always wanted this, always needed this.

*  
Hannibal is happy with Will.  
Will has been healed, and the breaks are painted over.  
The teacup is whole.  
Time did reverse for them.


End file.
